1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of magnetic probes, and more specifically to magnetic probes which operate at cryogenic temperatures. Such magnetic probes are often useful in providing information as to the range, direction and velocity of magnetic anomalies. Information produced by such probes may be useful in, for example, surveying or mapping features such as mountains on land and under the sea, in oil and mineral exploration, in detecting the range, bearing and speed of moving vehicles, and in non-invasive medical diagnostic procedures such as computer-assisted tomography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic analysis can find great utility in surveying or mapping of natural features on the land and seabed, as it can provide a substantial amount of information about the location, size and configuration of such significant cartographical features as mountains, which typically have substantial amounts of magnetic material. Similarly, magnetic analysis can provide information about subsurface rock formations which is useful in oil and mineral exploration. Such analysis can also provide information about the location and direction of movement of vehicles made of a magnetic or conductive material, which may be useful in situations in which RADAR or SONAR may not be desirable or practical. In addition, magnetic analysis can be useful in medical diagnostic applications as a replacement for, or supplement to, the use of X-rays in computer-assisted tomography.
While magnetic probes have been used in the past, they have generally been unable to provide all of the information which can be obtained from detection and analysis of magnetic fields. For example, prior magnetic probes have only been able to provide information about the general intensity of a magnetic anomaly, but they have been unable to provide other information. All of this information is useful and can be obtained from an analysis of magnetic fields.